


The Werewolf's Gift

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a man whose friends love him, Remus Lupin isn’t happy on his birthday.  Severus Snape’s unexpected visit turns out to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Werewolf's Gift

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Leaning back and closing his eyes, Remus sighed. The heavy tome in his lap was a welcome weight and he put a hand out blindly to touch the thick line drawing now open. Through his fingertips he could feel the ancient depiction of a werewolf and its master.

The haunches were raised, tail waving, back legs splayed, the beast’s testicles and engorged cock on display. The man—the master—stood to the side, leather trews undone and his prick peeking out through the laces. Both beast and man were eager, almost painfully so for the master to take the wolf. Luckily, the next image on the facing page was the transformed werewolf and the master kissing as men, bodies pressed so close as to be one entity, entwined as only lovers could be.

Remus wanted to show Severus this, show him that the wolf in him recognized the master in Snape just as the man in him recognized the lover in Severus. A single tear gathering in the corner of his eye and fell slowly down his scarred cheek. “Oh, Severus…why can’t we…?” He sighed and wiped the tear away. He opened his eyes and looked down, picturing himself wrapped around the dark, lean Potions master as if they were the ones in the picture.

Under his worn tweed trousers, his cock swelled with visions of Severus Snape mastering him, biting, scratching, marking Remus as his own, his lover. The urge to touch himself was so overpowering, Lupin’s left hand was moving the book down his thighs and reaching for his buttons. Unfortunately, the thought that anyone—Harry and his boyfriend, Draco, as well as the established duo, Charlie Weasley and Sirius Black who were visiting his cottage at the edge of the Forbidden Forest on vacation for a fortnight—could come rushing in, stopped his fingers.

“Damn it! Like a goddamned teenager!” he muttered and slammed the book shut. Still mumbling under his breath, Remus got up from the chair and tossed the old book on the desk. “I so need to get laid…thoroughly shagged…fucked out of my mind…”

“Oh, really?” Charlie Weasley stood arm-in-arm with Sirius Black, both of them wreathed in smiles and chuckling at the lycanthrope’s rantings. 

“Couldn’t you two knock? It is _my_ home, and the door _was_ closed.” Lupin’s eyes were more yellow, the wolf riding close to the surface as his emotions roiled and twisted. The other men laughed outright at that and stepped closer.

Sirius strode forward to grab his oldest friend and shake him. “For a Gryffindor, Moony, you really need to grow a spine when it comes to that Slytherin prat.” He glanced at the desk and saw the present he’d given Remus earlier that day. “Show him the book, Remus. He’s a smart man, and with proof like this, he should be swayed into at least spending some time with you.” Sirius shared a look with his lover and sighed.

“Come with us, Remus. It’s your birthday and you deserve to smile some today. Let’s grab the boys…if we can pry them apart…and Apparate into Hogsmeade for some shandies. What do you say, old man?” Black’s great barking laugh boomed out, drawing a reflexive smile from his friend.

“Sure…why not? Not like I’ll get what I want for my birthday.” Remus’ realized how that sounded and sent a bashful grin towards Sirius. Charlie shook his head and just grabbed Remus’ arm.

“No more talk. I hear some Guinness calling my name.” His fang earring glinted in the afternoon light. “HARRY! DRACO! Stop snogging…we’re going out for Remus’ birthday!” he bellowed.

Clothes mussed, Harry and Draco tumbled out from a hall closet, love bites branding both necks. “Sure!” Harry burbled, “We were just…umm…yeah…waiting for you guys.” Draco merely pulled his wand out and magically straightened his clothes and then his lover’s. 

“We’re ready.” The blond’s voice lacked the fussy drawl of his youth as he spoke. “Mr. Lupin, are _you_ ready?” He had adopted Remus as his own after the war, something that neither one would talk about. At Remus’ nod, Malfoy turned and gestured toward the door. “Onward, Gryffindors. Let’s lead Mr. Lupin to his birthday cheer.” They all laughed, even Remus, and stepped out together.

~~*»«*~~

It was nine o’clock when Remus surfaced from his Guinness Shandy-induced gaiety. His friends had done their best to cheer him up for turning forty-five, and he appreciated every drink, bad joke and man they’d thrown at him. Unfortunately, he still wanted Severus, would always want Severus, would always lust for Severus’ touch. The lycanthrope sighed.

Suddenly, a bubble of silence surrounded Remus. “Drowning your sorrows on your birthday, Lupin?” That voice…like dark, rich honey…like fire-warmed brandy…it could only be… 

“Severus! Thank you for coming.” Remus pasted a weak smile on his face and turned to the other wizard. Snape’s black robes had been replaced by a dark green turtleneck jumper and well-fitted slacks, topped by a double-breasted black leather jacket. “You’re looking very…umm…Muggle.” _Yeah, he was drunk and now his tongue is running away with him,_ Remus thought.

“You’re inebriated, Lupin.” Severus sidled closer, bending over to whisper in the shorter wizard’s ear. “I’ve got a present for you, and I refuse to give it to you in this raucous public house.” He pulled Remus from the bar and they wove their way through the crowd until the cool air of outside was clearing some of the cobwebs from the lycanthrope’s fuzzy mind. He stood stock-still when Severus’ leather-clad arms wrapped around him and they Apparated away.

~~*»«*~~

Remus’ head for alcohol had let him down once they made it to his cottage; he’d Splinched himself—one hand was missing—but Severus’ quick thinking and war experience remedied that. Too bad Remus’ stomach decided to decorate the rosebushes by the garden gate. Severus’ not-so-subtle breath-freshening charm literally scrubbed Remus’ mouth clean with a peppermint leaf.

Snape rolled his eyes, a physical action that Lupin swore—vehemently—that he could feel himself. “Hold tight, Lupin. You’re in no condition for your present.” He unlocked the door and helped the werewolf in, arm still around Remus’ waist. “Point me to your room.” He headed down the hallway to a suite Remus kept saying was his.

Pushing the door open, Severus was pleasantly surprised to see a decadent oasis full of forest green velvet and black silk. “This is yours?” he had to ask. “What the hell else are you hiding, birthday boy?” He maneuvered Lupin to the bed and began removing the drunken man’s clothes by hand. It only took minutes, until Remus tried to help.

Batting the shorter man’s hands away, Severus finally sat back on his heels, fine tendrils of black hair loose around his face. A small smile did play on his mouth as he surveyed the landscape of Lupin that was being revealed. He whispered, “I’ve waited years for this, Remus, years.” He finished undressing the other man with an effort and picked him up, only to slide him into just a pair of pajama bottoms. It was an effort to throw back the duvet and top sheet holding the wobbly Lupin in his arms.

Remus’ body acted far faster than his intoxicated thoughts could have and Snape found himself laid out across a veritable feast of lycanthrope, those wolfish lips sucking at his throat with abandon. He shrugged out of his leather coat, gently setting it off to the side after one hand felt for the gift in the inside pocket. With that out of the way, Severus gave himself up to snogging the sober back into Remus Lupin.

The lips under Remus’ were smooth, thin and supple. They were so mobile and accommodating, he couldn’t deny himself the opportunity to continue drinking from them, sucking them in to his mouth and scraping his teeth over the bottom one, eliciting smothered groans and breathy sighs every time he did.

Severus kissed back, basking in the broad swipes of a tongue that tasted like Guinness and lemonade, dark and bright at the same time. He sucked the flavor of well-made Shandy from every corner of Remus’ mouth, counting teeth and trying to reach his epiglottis with each breath he stole.

“Oh, Merlin!” Lupin moaned. His body began to thrust up, his back bowing, trying to reach Severus’ skin through their clothes. “Too…too many…oh, gods…too many clothes…” he gasped as Severus writhed on top of him, nudging his own engorged prick, rubbing Remus’ appendage. Each cock rubbed—Remus’ against the buttoned placket and Snape’s hard, flexing thigh while Severus’ pushed out at the top of his underpants, catching on the buttoned waist of his trousers. They frotted like teenagers, lost in the wonder of finally being in each other’s arms.

“Guh!” Remus’ grunt of release set-off Severus’ own climax. They came in their pants, not caring for anything but the mouth feasting upon them, the tongue seeking out the panting breath they barely caught…the slick heat that spiraled through them until it broke them and then remade them, in seconds. Remus couldn’t stop kissing Severus, trading the very breath of his being for Severus’ until the tremors stopped.

Severus never spoke, never gave voice to a moan or a whisper, but he communicated his desires well. He wriggled his wand from his sleeve and cast a sub-vocal spell to clean away their excesses. Finally, he leaned his head down to press a soft kiss on Remus’ right ear. “Will this be a regular occurrence, Lupin?” He smiled against his lover’s neck and continued, “If so, I should plan to be naked for the next few…thousand…times.” It wasn’t a surprise that even drunk, Lupin could have him on his back, nestled between his long, black-clad legs within seconds.

“Is this my birthday present, Severus? Forever with you?” Remus’ amber eyes were shining in the dim light from outside. He was wearing a grin that stretched from ear-to-ear as he thrust slowly against Snape’s pelvic region, sparking a resurgence of lust. “I get to keep you…always?” The boyish note in Remus’ voice made Severus laugh, a deep, rolling sound that had the lycanthrope’s toes tingling and curling.

Shrugging his shoulders to get his hands up to Remus’ face, framing it as he threaded his long fingers through the greying strands, Severus held that beloved face still for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “Remus, tonight…tonight you are drunk and lonely.” He saw the wince cross Lupin’s face and the shadows gather in the back those dimming eyes. He wouldn’t let that happen. “Remus, no…your gift **is** me. I want you to get to know me; I want to get to know you. I want you to unwrap me, all of me, for your birthday and every day for the rest of our lives.” He pushed his head up to kiss Remus’ lips off-center.

Remus’ crumbling hopes had built themselves up again as Severus spoke. He held his breath waiting, knowing Snape had more to say. 

Severus bucked as his cock filled, pushing against the prick rolling over it. “I can’t…you make me so hard…Remy…” His dark hair spread out over the pillows, a shadow that made his alabaster skin glow in the faint moonlight now creeping over the windowsill. Remus was suddenly sober, caught by the vision beneath him. “Kiss me…Remy…kiss me…”

Remus complied, sealing his lips over Severus’ and mapping their surfaces with the tip of his tongue. When he needed to breathe, he pulled back and surveyed his lipwork. Severus’ pale cheeks had a faint darkness in them, just like his lips, all of which he saw glowing up at _him_ …at Remus Lupin.

He breathed out and pressed another kiss to Severus’ face, this time on the very tip of his nose. “Why don’t we get comfortable and see what happens tonight?” Remus rolled to the side, dragging Severus to his side. They sighed at each other, working out where arms and legs went for a few minutes, until Severus laughed again.

Hugging the lycanthrope to himself, Severus kept laughing even kissing Remus between guffaws. “You think wearing clothes to bed is _comfortable_?” He shook his dark head and found his wand somewhere under Remus’ ribs. “I’ll show you comfortable, birthday boy!” With a swish and a flick, he had them naked on Remus’ bed.

The laughter stopped when Severus tossed his wand over his shoulder and pressed his gloriously naked, slightly hairy body to Remus’. The heat built as Remus’ cock bobbed against Severus’, a swirling dance of pre-come and heated silk over steel. Both wizards’ eyes rolled in their heads at the contact and they moaned.

Their bodies became slick with sweat, muscles bunching and twitching as they tried to make one being. This time, they came closer, sliding silk against satin, dark hair blending with sandy-grey. Remus rolled over, on top of Severus and knelt atop his thighs, fighting to stay in the moment, fighting not to demand the man beneath him open up and let him in…to plunder, to plunge, to explode together. He was gulping in breaths, trying to calm his heart when Severus’ hands found his cock and pressed it to the lean man’s.

Remus gave himself over to Severus’ ministrations and they came together, their come mingling and flowing over their joined hands. Minutes passed as they lay together, gasping and sated.

“Happy birthday, Remus…” Severus whispered into Remus’ sweaty hair. He groped around on the bed before he remembered his wand was somewhere on the floor. “Where’s your wand, Remy? Or your bathroom? A shower before sleep would be…”

“…wonderful,” Remus finished with a smile. He rolled off the bed, taking Snape with him, swaying as he pulled his lover close and groped his arse. “Will you let me wash your hair, too?” Severus just leaned down and kissed the smirk off of Remus’ face, groping _his_ arse and adding a goose.

When the kiss broke, Remus led him to the _en suite_ master bath, surprising yet another exclamation from the former spy. “Damn, Lupin! If I’d known you were into decadent bathrooms, I would have snuck you into mine at Hogwarts.”

Remus grinned and promised himself that every day would be his birthday…as long as he kept Severus by his side. “Just wait until you feel all twelve showerheads doing their job.” He closed the door and pushed aside the thought that tomorrow’s breakfast would be much more entertaining than this morning’s had been.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
